


【德哈】Little Do You Know

by Cacia1996



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 双傲罗
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

忘了在哪看过一句话：人生就是由无数个片段组成的，而在这无数的片段里，最常见的就是意外。

哈利觉得这句话说得......很对。

毕业以后，有五件哈利没想到的事。

第一，他没想到自己的好兄弟罗恩在经历过大战之后，放弃成为一个傲罗，和乔治一起经营笑话商店去了；

第二，他没想到在傲罗报道处遇见了马尔福，没错，就是你们想得那个，德拉科·马尔福；

第三，他没想到在为期三个月魔鬼般的训练中，马尔福不仅坚持下来了，还取得了仅次于他的好成绩；

第四，他没想到傲罗队长让他和马尔福成为搭档，梅林啊，难道不应该整个巫师界都知道他和这个金毛小混蛋出了名的水火不容吗？

第五，他没想到只是一次日常的巡逻，他和马尔福会遇袭，说出来也是够丢人了，傲罗部最好的两个傲罗被人从背后砸晕，关在这个不知位处何处的小黑屋里。

真是见鬼了，跟他在一起果然没好事。哈利醒过来愤愤地想着，大致环顾了一圈自己的处境：他们被关在一间不足十平米的小房间里，没有窗户，只有一盏比蜡烛还昏暗的灯是唯一的光源。后脑勺被砸的地方还在隐隐作痛，哈利一手扶着头，伸出另一只手想把压在身上还处于昏迷中的人推开，然而当手碰到对方肩膀时却忽然卸了劲。哈利手贴在德拉科身上，隔着制服的布料传来他温热的体温。哈利犹豫了一下，手向下滑了几寸，德拉科心脏在他手心跳动，噗通，噗通，健康而有力。

哈利屏住呼吸，感受着德拉科的生命，然后手肘拐了个弯，两只手臂虚虚地环住了躺在身上的人。柔软的浅金色发丝贴在哈利脸侧，随着两人呼吸的节奏来回轻扫着他的皮肤。

哈利心中仿佛有条冰封的小溪终于等到了春天，冰雪消融，水流潺潺穿过心间，带着那无人可见的沉底的沙石哗啦啦不知道流向何处。

是的，这是属于哈利一个人的秘密。

他喜欢马尔福，或者哈利更愿意叫对方，德拉科。

这份感情从何而起已经不得而知了，当哈利反应过来的时候，他的目光已经无法从那个长着浅金色短发的人身上移开了，那阳光一样耀眼的色彩不断吸引着哈利，让他怀疑自己是不是被仙王滴了爱懒花汁。

总是不自觉想要见到他，哪怕每次都会被对方捉弄也想要靠近。

哈利慢慢地抬起头，悄悄将鼻尖凑近德拉科，轻轻吸了一口气，果然，青苹果的味道充满了鼻腔，淡淡的，很清爽。

在霍格沃茨的时候，德拉科就喜欢拿个青苹果咯吱咯吱啃个没完，青绿色的果皮和洁白的果肉在他的齿间被碾碎，果汁侵染着刀锋一般的嘴唇泛出水光，偶尔伸出一小段舌尖舔舐一下嘴角......好吧，哈利承认，他观察地真的过分仔细了，但是他真的没办法从这幅画面上挪开视线，他甚至幻想过那锋利的薄唇尝起来是什么感觉，是不是也带着青苹果的味道。哈利偷偷尝过一只那青色的果子，牙齿咬穿果皮，丰盈的汁水迅速溢满了口腔，若有若无的果香包围了他，但是那酸涩的味道让哈利怎么都吃不下第二口，谁知道那个少爷样的人怎么会爱吃这种味道。

就和哈利心中这见不得光的暗恋是一个滋味。

德拉科的头低垂着靠在哈利的颈窝处，哈利垂下眼睛顺着脖颈看过去，一眼就看见藏在制服领子下，一条暗红色的伤疤狰狞地盘踞在德拉科苍白的皮肤上。

这是前不久出任务时留下的。即使是用上了白鲜也没能消除这块疤，虽然治疗师说并不是永久性的伤痕，却不知为何迟迟也没有消退下去。

其实这道疤本应该打在哈利脸上的。

那天队长刮风似地径直冲到哈利和德拉科面前，丢下一沓报告，说有两个在逃的食死徒出现了，要哈利和德拉科马上赶过去。

二人到达现场时两名食死徒正在攻击一家小酒馆，虽然看起来气势汹汹却毫无章法，看来只是一场毫无准备的袭击，有可能是无意中被撞破了身份。哈利和德拉科迅速加入了战场，各自同一名食死徒缠斗在一起。眼看对手节节败退，这时身后传来一声惨叫，哈利心中一慌，想回身看看是不是德拉科受伤了，不料这瞬时的分神被对方钻了个空，一个恶咒迎面甩了过来。哈利知道，自己要是躲闪了就一定会让对方抓住时机逃跑，他索性心一横用魔杖指着对方喊出了昏迷咒，然而意料中的疼痛并没有出现，身后窜出一个身影一把抱住他拦在身前，生生地抗下了那记恶咒。

那个食死徒没想到会出现这种情况，也没预料到哈利不仅完全没想要躲开那记恶咒，居然还能分神甩出一个昏迷咒，他根本躲闪不及，昏迷咒正中心门，叫都来不及叫一声直接栽在了地上。

这时前来支援的傲罗赶到了，原来刚刚打起来的时候德拉科就发送了支援信号，这时哈利才回头看见身后另一个食死徒，正昏迷不醒的倒在地上用束缚咒捆得结结实实，束缚咒还在他身上一圈一圈地发着淡金色的光，同时为了避免无声咒和无杖咒还用上了专门的防护咒，同样的发着淡蓝色的光。真是，标准的马尔福做派，哈利一直很好奇，为什么德拉科用的这些咒语总是会发出些光亮，看起来格外的华丽。

哦！对了！德拉科。

哈利伸手抱住还靠在身上的人，对方的体温包裹着他，哈利闻到空气中飘着的血腥味，手伸到德拉科的后背想支撑一下他摇摇欲坠的身体，手心一热摸到一手的血。

哈利吓坏了，他想到了六年级时躺在血泊之中的德拉科，脸色那样苍白，生命力顺着血液混进一地的水流之中，在远离他的身体......哈利制止自己接着想下去，急忙叫来前来支援的傲罗交代了几句就带着德拉科到了圣芒格。

好在治疗室检查完后表示并没有什么大碍，虽然留下了一道可怖的疤痕，并没有伤到筋骨，只是一个简单的皮外伤，护理得当日后是不会留下痕迹的，所以破坏力甚至不如六年级神影无锋带来的伤害严重，毕竟......哈利不自在地瞄了一眼脱了上衣趴在病床上的德拉科，被他压在身下的胸膛上，有一道比这更长的红色伤痕，那是哈利亲手造成的。

德拉科皱着眉趴在床上，背上的伤让他没法好好躺下，治疗室交代完注意事项就出去了，留下哈利和德拉科两个人在病房。

“为......为什么？”哈利努力组织着自己的语言能力，“我是说......谢谢你，你没必要替我挡下这恶咒的。”

“我是不想还要天天看见你脸上顶着一道吓人的伤疤，额头上有一个就够了，脸上再来一道实在是太有碍观瞻，我怕我会做噩梦。”德拉科眼睛都没睁开，拖着懒洋洋的长腔，“看起来，巫师界最好的傲罗是个傻子，面对恶咒都不知道要躲的。”

“我那是怕他逃走！”哈利懊恼地抓了一把头发。

“当然，毕竟你是‘救世主’，要把一生都奉献给与邪恶势力作斗争。可惜，暂时在这个没人有脑子的傲罗部，我还不想换一个比你更愚蠢的搭档。”

“看在梅林的份上！我只是想感谢你一下！你一定要这么讽刺我吗？这么不喜欢傲罗部，你当初为什么要来，我想你的选择很多吧！明明大战都没上过战场......”

“所以你也跟他们一样，觉得我懦弱无能？觉得马尔福家只会逃跑？！”德拉科睁开了眼睛，目光死死地盯着哈利，灰蓝色的瞳孔里酝酿着一场风暴，哈利能看得见藏在深处的愤怒。

“不......我不是那个意思，你为什么一定要曲解我的意思......我是说，你知道的，现在没有人还敢质疑你的能力，你比他们，甚至比我都做得更好。”

“当然，只要我想要，没有得不到的东西。”

哈利不知道为什么，他似乎感觉德拉科在说这句话的时候目光变得闪烁，隐藏在深处的愤怒消失了，取而代之的是哀伤，像是飓风过后平静的海面，阳光照在上面泛着让人恐惧的光芒。

“我知道......”

“不，你不知道。”

哈利不说话了，他知道的，德拉科想要的是恢复马尔福姓氏的荣誉。

现在那道疤就这么毫无隐藏的暴露在哈利眼前，控诉着他的罪状，它在说，你看啊，他为了你，腹背受伤。

哈利又想起三年级被巴可比克抓伤的德拉科，虽然是他咎由自取，可是那时候他多怕疼啊，两道浅浅的伤痕就足以他哭天喊地在地上打滚了。而那次一记恶咒打在背上他甚至都没有出声。

战争真的改变一个人太多了。

其实德拉科在加入傲罗队的时候真的不是很受待见，训练的教官对他格外严格，动不动增加训练时间，同事们也常在背后开一些恶意的玩笑。

但是德拉科从来不反驳，只是默默接受这些明显区别对待的训练内容和要求，以及对那些针对他的谣言充耳不闻。

哈利都是知道的，那些人说他加入傲罗根本就是居心不良，谁知道是不是准备和那些逃亡在外的食死徒里应外合复兴伏地魔的旧业；他们还嘲笑马尔福家都是生活在阴沟里的老鼠，胆小懦弱无能，从来不在战场上现身，马尔福小少爷会不会还没出过外勤就已经被吓死了......总之，这些恶言恶语从德拉科进入傲罗队就从未停息。

不仅是流言，有些人甚至在生活上也刻意排挤德拉科，傲罗的训练是封闭式的，经常有人午餐的时候掀翻他的餐盘，讽刺他说这里的伙食怎么能入得了马尔福少爷的口；或是在洗澡的时候关掉热水的水阀；更胜者，在德拉科的床上丢各种奇怪的东西，鼻涕虫，死掉的蟾蜍，或是不知名生物的眼珠，甚至有次倒了一桶不知道哪里来的鲜血。

不管他们有多过分，德拉科依然冷眼看着他们，也不说话，仿佛眼前的一切与他无关。

哈利实在是看不过去，为了这事跟队里的另外一个傲罗吵了一架还差点打起来，结果收获了教官的体能惩罚，过分的是，教官要求德拉科一起接受惩罚。

“对......对不起。”

“伟大的‘救世主’我能不能麻烦你收收自己那澎湃的圣人之心。”

“可是......”

“我不需要你的同情。”

“我没有，我只是觉得你不应该被这么对待，我知道你比他们做得都好，他们只是嫉妒你。”

“没有人会嫉妒一个前食死徒，波特。”

“你不是，你不用那样称呼自己。”

“需要我给你看看我手上的黑魔法的烙印吗？或者提醒你一下，伟大的邓布利多校长是谁害死的？”

“不是的，邓布利多教授一直相信你心存善意，我也相信。”

“所以你是圣人波特，魔法界的救世主，简直无药可救。”

这就是奇怪的地方了，德拉科明明对那些充满恶意的人都从不多说一个字，但是面对替他开解的哈利时却像是另一个人，那些华丽的讽刺成堆的往外蹦，锋利的嘴唇一刻也不停歇，看着哈利的眼睛神采奕奕。

倒不是说哈利喜欢被他这样对待，但是这时候的德拉科才像是活着的，就像是在霍格沃茨前五年那样，没什么要他操心的事情，他唯一要做的就是找哈利的麻烦。哈利愿意看到这样的德拉科，好过那样冷冰冰的模样一万倍。

德拉科只会对他这样，就好像这样的德拉科只属于他一个人。

不过哈利真得很好奇为什么德拉科要来做傲罗，德拉科的傲罗测试成绩，所有分数都是仅次于他的第二名，不过在治愈咒和魔药两科上就远高于自己，这很正常，毕竟哈利的魔药成绩从来就没好过，连带着与之相关的医疗魔咒都不那么精通。像德拉科这样的水平完全可以去圣芒格得到一个不错的职位，哈利觉得那远比做傲罗要适合德拉科。

他之前问过一次，德拉科那时正忙着写一份报告，头也不抬地讽刺了一句：“怎么，‘救世主’这是看不起马尔福家，认为我永远也不可能有勇气走上战场吗？还是说要对我这个曾经迷途的前食死徒指点一下人生方向？”

“不，不是的，我只是......好吧，我知道，你想要恢复你的家族荣耀......”

“你什么都不知道。”

哈利缩了缩脖子，这个问题是他越界了，他有什么立场去问德拉科这个问题呢？如果他说因为不想见德拉科受伤，没有人会相信吧。可是哈利的确是这么想的。

他真的不想再看见德拉科受伤，他再也不想看到德拉科奄奄一息地倒在血泊之中，自从德拉科当上了傲罗以来哈利常常做这样的噩梦，无一例外的，都是在战斗中德拉科被对方用神影无锋击中，本就白皙的肤色在一地鲜红的血迹中更显苍白，一个声音从四面八方包围了哈利：“是你害死了他，你害死了他，是你害死了他，都是你的错。”

无数个夜晚，哈利从噩梦中惊醒，像是从水中捞出来的一样浑身冒着冷汗，他真的再也受不了这种提心吊胆的日子了。

哈利胡思乱想着，不自觉地用手指摩挲着德拉科的侧颈，感受动脉在指尖跳动，连着贴在胸腔上的那颗心脏一起撩拨着哈利的心弦。德拉科要是也喜欢自己该多好啊，这样就可以名正言顺的关心他，可以告诉他，自己真的再也受不了这样每天都担心他会受伤的日子了。

这时，身上的人发出一声呻吟，贴着哈利的身体动了动。哈利飞远的思绪被强拽了回来，一回神正对上一双灰蓝色的眼睛玩味地看着自己。哈利这才意识到自己一手环在腰上抱着德拉科，另一只手放在他脖子裸露的皮肤上，这动作太暧昧了，哈利像是突然被体温烫伤了一样，慌忙松手。

“哟，波特，想不到你这么爱我。”德拉科没急着从哈利身上起来，双手几乎是贴着哈利的脸颊撑在地上，“趁我没醒来偷偷抱我还舍不得放手？”

“收起你的自恋！”被戳穿心事的哈利羞恼地一把推开压在身上的人，“起来，别开玩笑了，我们现在被关在哪里都不知道。”

这是句真话，哈利这才后知后觉地佩服自己居然在这种情况下还能胡思乱想那么多。

“不用转移话题，波特，承认呗，你就是爱我。”被推开的人一点也不恼，反手撑在身后，仰头看着哈利一脸戏谑。

哈利站起来拍拍衣服，脸颊发烫，一定也红透了，好在房间里光线昏暗，坐在地上那人应该看不见。哈利踢了踢德拉科小腿。

“别闹了，我们被谁抓的，被关在哪，对方目的是什么，我们失踪了多长时间都完全不知道，我没心思跟你开玩笑。”

“真是没有情趣。”德拉科伸了个懒腰，两条腿随意伸着，手搭在膝盖上，依然没站起来，“反正也没人，你跟我接个吻也没人会知道的。”

面对嬉皮笑脸的德拉科，哈利选择直接跨过他。

“这个房间好像被施了什么限制咒，我用不出魔法了。”哈利往自己身上一摸，魔杖不见了。

这时德拉科才皱了皱眉，往腰间一摸，他的魔杖也没在身上，再想试一个无杖咒，发现自己的魔力像是被阻碍了一样。

“怎么回事？这理应是一个很高级的魔法限制，我不记得剩下在逃的食死徒有人会用这么高级的魔咒。”

“魔药呢？有那种喝下去让人魔力消失的魔药么？”

“据我所知......没有。”

“可是对方是用麻瓜的方法把我们砸晕的......”

德拉科站了起来，走到门边一推，果然门是被锁住的。

“看来我们只能等了，看看对方到底是什么目的。”德拉科一耸肩。

哈利来回在屋子里走了两趟，等？绝对不是哈利的作风，但是眼下除了等似乎真的没有任何能做的事。

“麻烦你能不能停下来，你在我眼前晃得我头晕。”德拉科看着焦躁不安的哈利按了按太阳穴。

哈利讪讪地停下了脚步，站在房间另一头不愿靠近德拉科，除了被关在不知名的房间里让他烦躁，其实眼下更让哈利不安的是和德拉科被关在一起，加个定语，是他喜欢的人，而刚刚偷偷抱着对方还被抓了个正着。

“离得那么远干嘛？怕我吃了你不成。”德拉科双臂包在胸前，看不清房间对面的哈利是什么表情，但是能感受到他背挺得笔直，浑身紧绷一副备战的姿态，德拉科好笑地说，“真是无情，刚刚还抱着我，怎么？现在想打一架不成？”

“闭嘴德拉科！”哈利自己闭嘴了，糟糕，一不小心说漏嘴了。

“德拉科？”德拉科眯起眼睛，“我怎么不记得你什么时候改得口？一口一个马尔福不是叫得挺开心的吗？”

“够了！”哈利恼羞成怒，内心深处隐秘的心事像是被德拉科扒掉了遮羞布，无处躲藏，“你就不能有一秒钟停下来，不嘲讽我吗！我甚至怀疑你加入傲罗队是不是就是为了能够时时刻刻讽刺我！你觉得这样很好玩吗？在你的生命中除了嘲笑我，再也找不出其他有趣的事情了吗！”

房间里陷入诡异的安静。

沉默，寂静。

哈利吼完就后悔了，然而说出去的话收不回来了。

“那个......”

“你什么都不知道，波特。”

又是这句话。哈利感觉自己呼吸困难，这是德拉科第三次对他说这句话了，他到底应该知道什么。

德拉科说这句话的时候靠在墙上，把头别开了不再看哈利。

这时门外响起脚步声，德拉科警惕地站直了身体，哈利也走到他身边盯着门，然而脚步声在门外停了下来。

“谁在外面。”等了一会门外没动静哈利开口问了一声。

“哈，看来你们醒了。”是一个男人的声音，“很好，我还怕你们醒不过来了，我以为刚才我砸的太重了。很好。”

“什么人？你想要做什么？”

“什么人，哈哈哈，我说出来你怎么会知道呢，你们大概从来都不关心我们这种人吧，可怜我两个儿子，我的科林，放假回家天天只会对我叨念伟大的哈利·波特，可是他伟大的英雄做了什么？”

“您是......科林的父亲？”

“他伟大的英雄从来没有来墓地看过他一眼，甚至和害死他的敌人成为了朋友。”

“不......先生，我想您误会了什么。”

“误会？哈哈哈哈，以为我不在你们的世界就什么都不知道吗？我去了解过了，把敌人放进学校的那个人，就是你！德拉科·马尔福！凭什么？凭什么我两个儿子死了你还能安然无恙的活着？”

哈利感觉到身边人越发紧绷的身体，转头看见他低着头，身上在轻轻地发着抖，右手死死地抓着左手手臂，哈利想安抚一下他，刚刚把手放到他背上，德拉科身体猛烈地一震。

“先生，您误会了，这不是德拉科的错......”

“不是他的错？不是他的错那伏地魔为什么会找上他？我都打听过了！你们那个肮脏的世界，就是有像马尔福这种不要脸的人！我就不该让我的两个孩子进入你们那个堕落的世界！”

“你什么都不知道！”哈利吼了出来，“我很抱歉您两个儿子的遭遇，巫师界的战争本不该波及到他们的，科林是为了保护他深爱的学校战斗到了最后一刻，他不是毫无意义......”

“他们根本就不该死！我的小科林就是为了让你能看得起他！有一年回家他就跟我说了，说你总把他当成一个孩子，他也想和你并肩作战！”

“所以你现在是想让我替你儿子偿命吗？”一直没说话的德拉科开口了，声音出奇的冷静。

“什么？不，当然不是，怎么能这么轻松的让你死去呢？我想让你们知道什么是绝望。”

忽然，房间里啪的一下，顶灯亮了起来，突如其来的强光照得哈利睁不开眼，像极了那个时候被科林的闪光灯晃住了眼睛。

“这间房子是当年我拜托你们的魔法部设下的，不准科林在家使用魔法的暗房。我就知道那玩意不可信。”

哈利终于适应了房间里的光线，睁开眼，这才看见在地上，离着他们不远的地方放了一把匕首。

“我想想看，既然我的儿子们死在了魔法之下，那让你们丧命于我们这边的方法怎么样？”

“克里维先生，如果您认为是我害死了您的儿子们大可不必如此麻烦，放过哈利，对我来。”

“住口！你甚至不配喊我们家的姓氏，我知道你们家族有多憎恨我们这种不会魔法的人。”

“事实上，你不也憎恨魔法么。”

“住口！住口！住口！”

门外的男人狠狠地砸了一下门，哈利拉住德拉科让他不要再激怒男人了。

“先生，抱歉，那您想怎样？让我们两个都替您儿子偿命吗？我想科林也不愿意看见你成为杀人凶手的，他是和很善良的孩子。”

“对啊，我的小科林当然善良，但是你却没有救他！你甚至都没有去看过他，还有我可怜的丹尼斯......不，当然，当然有人要替他们偿命，只不过是谁就不一定了，哈哈哈，我看看，给你们一个小时怎么样？一个小时后，我藏在你们世界对角巷入口处那家酒吧里的炸药就会爆炸，想想看，到时候你们的世界就藏不住了，哈哈哈哈哈。除非你们在一个小时内杀了对方，只有一个人能活着走出这个房间，当然，你们也可以选择不杀了对方，等到一个小时后我就会放了你们，就让那些无辜的人去陪我两个可怜的男孩吧，让我们看看这一次伟大的哈利·波特会怎么选。”

“你疯了吗！炸药！那会伤及多少无辜！”

“是啊！我疯了！一个有罪的人就在你面前！地上就有匕首，你可以捅进他的心脏然后就能拯救数十上百条无辜的性命，还能保住你们的世界不被暴露！这个买卖购划算了！”

“你不能！”

“我当然可以，从现在开始，伟大的救世主，你只有60分钟，是选择这个死有余辜的人，还是拯救上百条无辜的生命，当然，你也可以选择自杀，哈哈哈哈哈。”

令人毛骨悚然的笑声从门口离开了。

德拉科走过去捡起地上的匕首。

“德拉科？”哈利艰难地发出声音，浅金色头发的少年手握匕首一步一步靠近他，每走一步哈利心上就被划开一道伤口，呼啦啦地寒风闯堂而过，血液在血管里冻成冰，哈利钉在原地一步也迈不出去。

德拉科握着匕首在哈利面前站定，低头看着他，自从三年级以后，德拉科就比哈利要高了，他现在低着头看着那对绿色的眼睛，在强烈的白光中晶莹剔透，风平浪静，没有一丝阴霾。

“害怕了？波特？”他突然想起二年级的舞台决斗，他对哈利的挑衅的话。

“如你所愿。”绿色的眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着德拉科。

德拉科举起了匕首，那双眼睛还盯着他，哈利没有动。

德拉科弯了弯嘴角，手落下，忽然半空中转了个弯。

“德拉科！你干嘛！住手！”

哈利眼疾手快劈手制止了德拉科捅向自己的刀，刀刃在他手心划下一道划痕。

“见鬼了！你干嘛！”

血从哈利的手心飞溅到德拉科脸上，德拉科连忙把匕首一扔，抓起哈利的手查看。

“你是傻子吗！徒手接刀刃？！”

“你也没聪明到哪里去！真的？自杀？！我以为那是我的专利！”

德拉科的手心贴着哈利的手背，两个人就这么站着，一时间没人说话。

“疼吗？”德拉科叹了口气打破了沉默，他现在施不出治愈咒，随时携带的魔药也被收走了，他皱着眉看着哈利淌血的手感到无措。

“还......还好，有点......”哈利被德拉科温柔的样子弄得一时之间竟也不知道该作何反应。

德拉科想了想，放开哈利的手，脱下傲罗的制服外套，从贴身的衬衫上撕下两条布缠在哈利手上。

德拉科贴身穿得衣服都是上好的料子，虽然哈利不懂这些，但是两块柔软的布一圈一圈绕过他的掌心时他还是能感受到的。

“你的衣服我可赔不起。”真是一个失败的玩笑，哈利不敢抬头，看着德拉科直接分明修长的手指包扎打了一个好看的结，“我还是觉得你比较适合去当治疗师。”

“也许吧。”包扎好哈利的伤口，德拉科捡起外套披上索性坐在地上。

“所以你为什么要来当傲罗。”哈利跟着坐在他面前。

“你到底为什么这么执着于这个答案......”德拉科懊恼地抓了一把头发，“第三次了！你都已经问三次了！这个答案到底有哪里吸引你？”

“这个答案不吸引我，还是你比较吸引我。”哈利嘟哝了一句。

“什么？”德拉科没太听清。

“没什么！我只是......你总说我什么都不知道，可是我到底要知道什么？”

“你本来就什么都不知道。”

“那你告诉我啊！”

“梅林啊！你到底怎么回事！不如我们考虑考虑眼前的情况该怎么办吧！说吧！为什么制止我自杀？我再也想不出比这个更好的解决办法了，反正巫师界现在对我也是多我一个不多，少我一个不少，他们巴不得我去死吧。”

“我不能！我不能拿你的命去换！你到底怎么想的！你什么时候变得这么大无畏了？你是被谁调换了灵魂吗！”

德拉科耸了耸肩；“说白了你还是觉得我应该是哪个懦弱的人。马尔福家族贪生怕死，我知道。”

“你能不能停下对我意思的曲解！我的意思是，我知道你想替马尔福姓氏正名，但是你这样死了一点帮助也没有！你想过你父母吗？纳西莎和卢修斯怎么办？纳西莎当时可是能够为了从我这里知道你活着的消息欺骗伏地魔，你这样让她怎么办？”

一听到父母，德拉科不说话了，赌气地盘起腿坐在地上。

“也许......”

“想都别想。”德拉科白了他一眼，“停下你的圣人思维，我不会让你去送死的。”

“好吧，我也不那么想死，不过我也不会让你去死的。”哈利挪到德拉科身边，也背靠着墙，“总有办法的。”

“你还真是乐观啊。”

房间又陷入了沉默。

哈利发现德拉科的右手一直不安地磨着左手手臂，他知道衣袖之下藏着的，是那个罪恶的印记，哈利不想看德拉科一直被这阴影笼罩。虽然大战已经过去两年多了，可是留下的伤痕从未愈合，刺痛提醒着每一个人。

“你知道，这不怪你。”哈利抬起手肘撞了一下德拉科。

“也就你这么想了。”

“你没必要一直用冷漠伪装自己，我知道，大战过后你变了很多。”

“是么。”

“别又说什么我什么都不知道！”

“好吧，你还是知道一点点的。”

“那你倒是告诉我啊。什么是我不知道的，我以为我们作为搭档已经快一年了，这点信任还是有的。”

“不，我不想让你知道。”德拉科的头又别过去了。

“可是我想知道。”哈利不依不饶，他真是恨透了德拉科这样故作镇定满不在乎的样子。

“你又是什么毛病......我还想问你呢，到底为什么这么关心我的私事？”

“因为......”哈利抬眼看着德拉科，德拉科也正看着他，两个人眼神对上的那一刻愣住了。

哈利知道那个眼神。

六年级罗恩和拉文德打得火热，赫敏对他喊“你什么毛病！”时和这个眼神一模一样。

是以为对方不爱自己的懊恼。

“等等，德拉科，你知道我和金妮分手了，对吧。”哈利试探着问了一句。

“什么？你跟......不对，你问这个干嘛？你分不分手跟我有什么关系。”

哈利忽然笑了起来。

“你到底什么毛病？又笑什么？你最好是想到了我们能出去的办法。”

“你爱我，德拉科。”

“什么？”德拉科跳了起来，“你发什么疯？”

“你爱我，所以你刚刚才会那么紧张我受伤。”哈利的声音越发轻快，长久以来压在他心上的石头搬开了，“你爱我，所以你才想到要自杀，因为你没办法杀了我。”

德拉科紧紧地抿着嘴，那刻薄的双唇像是失去了语言能力。

“你爱我，所以你可以对所有人都冷漠，只有面对我的时候才需要用尖刻的语言伪装自己，因为爱从来都藏不住。”

“甚至，我可不可以猜测，你爱我，所以你才来做傲罗？”

德拉科背挺得笔直，身体又开始颤抖，脸色越来越苍白，双手交叉抱在胸前。

“所以呢？好了，现在你知道了，然后呢？”

哈利眨了眨眼睛。

“所以当然是我们要一起出去了，这个英雄可不能让你一个人来当。”

德拉科没说话，盯着哈利。

“砰砰砰！”

“克里维先生！我按你说的，已经杀了马尔福了，你一定已经在监视器里看见了，求求你快停下那个炸弹！”

哈利砸着门嘶吼着。

“算你聪明，知道我装了监视器。现在退后！离开马尔福的尸体！匕首不准拔出来，我要进去检查，我警告你别想耍什么花招，我有枪。”

“咔哒”一声，门开了，一个举着手枪，跟科林一样有着灰色头发，消瘦的矮个子男人走了进来，眼底青灰，精神状态一看就不是很好的样子。哈利记得科林说过，他父亲是一个送奶工人，两个儿子同时离世，还是毙命于他全然不了解的世界，哈利心中一阵抽痛。

“先生......炸弹......”

“哼，带我确认了这个人死了我自然会停下计时。”

“对不起先生，这由不得你。”

哈利用了一个无杖咒，他的魔杖从克里维先生身上飞了出来稳稳的落在手上。

“解除武器！”

“昏昏倒地！”

两个咒语同时打在克里维先生身上，德拉科从地上爬了起来再加了一个束缚咒。

“波特你知不知道刚才你在捅偏一寸！就真的扎到我的肋骨了！”

“我以为一个刚刚想要自杀的人不会介意这个。”哈利做了个鬼脸，“好了，你把他带回魔法部，我现在去破釜酒吧。感谢万能的魔法吧！”

德拉科来不及说什么，哈利已经啪的一声消失在他眼前，他只好笑了一下，无奈地摇了摇头，还有什么话，等这件事解决了再说吧。

至少，他需要补个像样的表白，不是么？


	2. Chapter 2

把克里维先生处置妥当再写完工作报告，时针已经转过零点，又是新的一天了，哈利坐在椅子上伸了个懒腰。本来不用拖到这么晚，但是哈利从对角巷处理完炸弹回来，德拉科不放心，直接把他拉进了圣芒格，非得让治疗师给他检查一遍身体，确认哈利真的完好无损两个人才回到傲罗司。

哈利站起身，发现德拉科坐在对面的座位上盯着他看。刚才一直在忙没觉得有什么，这会空闲下来，白天发生的一切终于重新浮现在脑海之中，哈利别扭地别开眼睛不敢看向德拉科，他甚至感到不可思议，白天那个人是他吗？他怎么会说出那样的话？

“怎么？想起来了？终于记得自己下午做得事了？”标志性的长腔响了起来。

“那个......”哈利不好意思地抓了抓头发。

“你知道今天是什么日子吗？”

哈利一愣？什么日子？昨天星期一，今天星期二，明天还要继续上班就是个普通的工作日。还是说，战争结束三周年？不对那是五月份的事。毕业两周年？德拉科会在意这个？成为工作搭档一周年？早就不止了好不好？哈利在脑海里把所有排列组合的过了一遍，茫然的看着德拉科，他实在想不起来今天有什么特别。

“给点暗示呗？”

“哼，救世主大忙人，这点小事就不劳烦你操心了。”德拉科冷哼一声，拿起挂在椅子上的外套往外走。

“诶，德拉科！”哈利追着他往外跑，那人明显是生气了，可是哈利想不出原因，“德拉科！你还没回答我呢！”

“回答你什么？”走在前面的人猛一回身，哈利刹不住车直接撞在他怀里，“我怎么不记得你有问过我什么？”

“白天的时候明明......”

德拉科把他拽开，后退一步，保持着两个人的距离。

“明明什么？需要我重复一遍吗？一直是你自己在说，怎么？自己说的话不记得了？”

“你说我知道了……”

“你什么都不知道！”

德拉科对着哈利低吼了一句，转身大步离开了。

什么啊，下午的时候明明不是这样的。哈利站在原地看着德拉科的背影，不明白是怎么回事。下午在房间里自己手受伤时他的眼神，还有在圣芒格体检时他那紧张的模样，根本就不是装的。哈利能确定德拉科爱他，可是这是怎么了？

思来想去哈利也不知道究竟发生了什么。

第二天，德拉科索性就没来上班，队长说他请假了，说是家里有事。

请假？哈利皱着眉，德拉科这摆明了就是不想见自己，至于么？

哈利这才反应过来，这是一年多来他第一次一个人巡逻，身边少了德拉科的冷嘲热讽，他总觉得少了点什么，心生烦躁，想来想去决定回魔法部找赫敏聊聊天。

毕业后哈利可没少找赫敏谈心。大战结束后因为和金妮分手导致罗恩没少同哈利吵架，罗恩实在是不明白哈利到底哪里看不上自己的小妹妹，赫敏倒是表现得很淡定，她很早以前就发现哈利对德拉科那难以言表的感情了，虽然哈利不说但是她都是知道的。

当然，哈利不知道赫敏对他的心思了然于心，每次和赫敏说起德拉科他都伪装成他听来的"有一个同事遇见的事"，赫敏也就睁一只眼闭一只眼装作不知道的样子。这次哈利又打算将昨天的事装成是他听来的故事讲给赫敏，想听听她的建议，他实在是不明白这中间出了什么状况，德拉科的态度怎么会在一时之间变化这么大。

“哈利·波特！！！！你再给我好好想想！！！今天是什么日子！！！”赫敏听完哈利的讲述，终于忍无可忍，自己这个老友究竟是因为傲罗工作太忙，还是真的迟钝到了如此地步。

哈利被赫敏突然拔高的音量镇住了，什么日子？今天是什么重要的日子吗？为什么赫敏也反应这么激烈？

“什么日子？今天不就是一个工作日的周二吗？”

“今天是2001年6月5日，哈利......”

“等等！你是说今天是......”哈利“腾”地一声站了起来，“不对，我没有说......说他的事。”

赫敏一脸无奈地看着自己一惊一乍的好友突然脸一红泄了气。

“哈利，说真的？从六年级开始你就展现出了对他不正常的迷恋，傲罗训练时你不断为他出头，再到后来你自己数数他为你挡过几次攻击，我觉得只要不是瞎子都看出来了你们两个人之间的感情。”

“罗恩就没看出来......”哈利一缩脖子，嘟哝了一句。

“他连自己喜欢我都花了7年才知道。”赫敏在心里白了自己的好友一眼，“所以，现在，我建议你去准备生日礼物，然后去找他。”

“可是……送什么啊……”

“胸针？袖口？挂坠？反正纯血家族不都喜欢这类华丽的小玩意。还有，哈利，那是你的男朋友，我哪知道他最喜欢什么。”赫敏已经把视线收回到了自己的文件上，“对了，还有，我建议你不要去笑话商店，乔治只会给你推荐奇奇怪怪的玩意，而罗恩，罗恩可能会去把马尔福捆起来拷问他是不是对你下了迷情剂。”

“罗恩现在才打不过德拉科呢……他是最好的傲罗。”哈利撇了撇嘴，赫敏抬起头剜了他一眼，趁她还没爆发以前，哈利识趣的溜出了赫敏的办公室。

可是送什么呢？哈利坐在办公桌前烦躁地敲着桌面，看着对面空荡荡没有人的座位发呆。

他现在在干嘛呢？没两分钟哈利开始走神。昨天晚上德拉科其实早就完成自己的工作了，一直等着他。现在想想，那时德拉科问他今天是什么日子应该充满了期待吧……真是的，有什么不能直接说吗？非得这样拐弯抹角，在那种神经紧绷的状态下忙了一天，哪里还还记得今天是什么日子！哈利懊恼的挠了挠头，明明往年他都记得的。

哈利无力的趴在桌上，他都没发现，这两年原来他已经这么依恋那个混蛋了，这才一天不见居然这么不习惯。

“诶，听说马尔福今天没来是为了去跟格林格拉斯家联姻？”

“你怎么知道？”

“刚刚路过司法部听到两个纯血聊来着，估计要不了多久就会举办婚礼的吧。”

“啧……”

两个聊着天路过哈利办公桌的傲罗没有看见背对着他们趴在桌上的人脸色越来越苍白。

搞什么？？？就因为自己不记得他的生日？？这是报复吗？？来自马尔福的幼稚透顶的报复？？

哈利腾地一下坐了起来。

不行！他不相信！德拉科明明就爱自己，眼神不会说谎，昨天他看自己的眼神写得明明白白。

但是……哈利坐下了。

但是……马尔福家一定接受不了自己吧，自己既不是纯血，又是个男人，怎么想马尔福家也不可能会接受自己吧？

想到这里哈利泄了气，趴倒在桌子上，德拉科那么重视家庭一个人，要是卢修斯和纳西莎不同意他应该......

但是他做傲罗难道卢修斯就同意了？哈利又支起了脑袋，卢修斯会同意他做一个傲罗，简直是笑话。他不也一样做得挺好。

千丝万缕的思绪搅成一团缠着哈利的大脑，他轻轻地撞着桌子。

去找他，不去找他，去找他，不去找他......

“哈利你干嘛呢？”

“啊！队长！”哈利连忙坐直了身体，“怎么了？是要出任务吗？”

“不是任务，是昨天的报告，马尔福那份报告他忘记签名了，你知道的，这种机密文件部里不让用猫头鹰送，必须得有人当面递交。我想着你跟他关系好，要不你带给他让他签个名？”

“这么着急？等他明天来签不行吗？”哈利拽了拽衣角，他还没想好要不要去找德拉科呢。

“刚刚他家猫头鹰送来消息，说是这周都要请假说是家里有事，唉，马尔福这两年表现还挺好的，部长居然还真同意了给放这么长时间假，估计啊，是要准备跟格林格拉斯家联姻的事宜咯。诶对了，你们天天在一块，他没跟你说过吗？听说啊......”

后面再说什么哈利已经听不清了，为什么？为什么所有人都知道这件事，只有他不知道？那这一直以来算怎么回事？

“哈利？哈利！”

“啊？”

“你没事吧？叫你半天，想什么呢？”

“没......没什么......”哈利缩了缩脖子，拿起文件夹，“需要现在去让他签好再拿回来吗？”

“那倒是没那么急，你明天上班带过来就行。”

说完队长转身走了。

哈利拿着手中的文件夹坐立不安。

他怎么就一时冲动答应接下了这个任务呢！他现在要怎么面对德拉科？难道要当面祝他新婚快乐吗？

然而任务已经接下了，哈利只好硬着头皮来到马尔福庄园。

这是哈利第二次来马尔福庄园，上一次的经历实在是不怎么让人想回忆。

他慢慢地挪到门边，还没想该怎么进行自我介绍呢，锻铁大门发出“吱——”的一声，自动打开了，哈利咽了口口水，生出一种莫名的紧张。哈利小心翼翼地沿着道路走向尽头的主宅，刚走过一半，庄园的大门敞开了。哈利停下来脚步。

庄园的大门敞开了，一个浅金色短发的人靠在门边站着。

“怎么？伟大的哈利·波特来到马尔福庄园不会走路了吗？”依然是拖着长腔懒懒地嘲讽。

哈利觉得自己的眼睛干干的，有些酸涩，又站了一会，才走了过去。

“队长说你的报告忘记签字了。”嗓子也有点干，哈利后悔来之前没有喝口水，声带颤动扯着他的喉咙发出一阵轻微的刺痛。

德拉科耸了耸肩，没接文件夹，转身朝屋里走进去了，哈利手足无措地站在门口。

“准备站在门口做保镖吗？‘救世主’的身价我可支付不起。”德拉科标志性的讽刺从屋子里传来。

哈利用手在制服上搓了搓，好吧，他刚刚拿着文件夹就来了，想了一下午该买什么礼物的事情又忘了个透彻。他低着头讪讪地走进了大门，他刚在房子里站好，身后的大门“砰”的一声关上了。

德拉科站在楼梯上看着他。

“我......我在这里等你就好，你要不要把报告带上去，签好了我拿走明天交上去就好了。”

“自己拿过来。”德拉科头也不回地朝楼上走去。

什么啊，这个态度。哈利犹豫了一下，还是跟着走上了楼梯，他实在是看不透德拉科，他不明白，这究竟是什么意思。

来到二楼，没有看到德拉科，空无一人的走廊上只有一间打开门的房间，哈利走了过去探头朝里张望。

是一间卧室，德拉科正坐在房间最里的书桌上看着门口的哈利。

“怎么？不进来？报告可不会自己飞过来。”

“你明明可以用飞来咒的。”

“那可不行，部里的规矩可是要求，重要文件必须要当面亲手递交。”

哈利不准备再跟他争下去，德拉科这是摆明了要跟他作对，索性走进了卧室，整个空间充斥着马尔福的气质，每一寸空气都在叫嚣着自己的所属，他来到德拉科面前。

“快签吧，你不应该还有很多事吗？”

“我可不比‘救世主’大忙人，清闲得很。”德拉科拿过书桌上的羽毛笔，左手就着哈利拖着文件夹的手，慢条斯理的在报告上签下华丽的花体字，仿佛在创造一件了不起的艺术品。

哈利的手背被温热的掌心包着，就像是昨天在那个房间里一样，心跳突然“噗通噗通”地跳着，剧烈地撞击着胸腔。

明明只需要一秒就能签完的名字被德拉科硬生生的拖长了一分钟，哈利身体绷地紧紧的，丝毫也不敢松懈。

“怎么？马尔福庄园比昨天囚禁你的房间还恐怖吗？昨天怎么不见你这么紧张？”德拉科终于签完名，把羽毛笔插回了笔架，握着哈利的左手却没有松开。

“没事的话......我先走了......”哈利试图将自己的手抽回来，却被德拉科一把扣住了往怀里一带。

“哗啦”文件夹掉到了地上。

“马尔福你发什么疯！放开我！”哈利被人猛地一下拉到怀里紧紧地抱着，做了两年傲罗，德拉科不再是学生时代那个苍白纤细的少年，哈利挣扎着想要退出来却怎么也挣不脱这个怀抱。

“怎么？这才一天不见，称呼都变了？这么急着要走，是要跟谁去约会吗？”声音里的醋意不能更明显了。

看不见德拉科的表情，哈利更搞不清楚状况了，这是什么情况？

“你这么抱着我，就不怕被你未婚妻看了产生什么误会吗？”

“未婚妻？你从哪里听来的？我怎么不知道我有未婚妻？”

德拉科松开了一点箍住哈利的双臂，两个人望着对方都是一脸茫然。

“不是啊，今天整个傲罗司都在传，说你要跟格林格拉斯家的小姐结婚了，这次请假就是要筹备婚礼......我以为......”哈利的声音越说越小。

“我以为昨天你就已经知道我的想法了。”德拉科没好气地说，“万万没想到巫师界的黄金男孩，经历过一场战争做了两年的傲罗，依然没脑子，我是不是应该好好考虑一下自己竟然为了你推掉了格林格拉斯家的联姻，被我父亲禁足在家里一个礼拜到底值不值得？”

“等等，你这话什么意思？”哈利被这一连串的信息砸得头晕。

“字面意思。”

“你的意思是，你告诉你爸爸你喜欢我所以推掉了联姻，然后你这一周都没法出门？”

“正确，看来你的脑子还没有全部被巨怪吃掉，还有，我不是跟我父亲说我喜欢你。”德拉科凑近了哈利的耳边压低了嗓子说，“我是说，你是我男朋友，所以我不能娶格林格林斯家的姑娘。”

沙哑的嗓音像是电流一样窜过哈利的心底，腿一软，栽进了德拉科怀里，青苹果的清香包围了他。

“那你昨天晚上怎么......啊！痛痛痛！你松口啊！”

德拉科一口咬在哈利的脖子上，说起这个他就生气，新晋男朋友上任第一天就忘了他的生日，怎么了？他还得高兴不成？

“你说呢！”

“生日快乐！生日快乐！德拉科！我记得的！你别再咬我了！”

“礼物呢！我今年因为你被关在庄园，父亲连送我礼物的猫头鹰都全部拦截了。”

哈利一头黑线，他总算是知道在霍格沃茨那会，德拉科的幼稚是从哪里来的了。

“我......你又不缺什么......”哈利无力地靠在德拉科身上。

“我当然缺。”

“缺什么？我现在就给你去买！”

德拉科嘴角微微上扬，扯出一个让哈利不安的坏笑，每次德拉科这样笑得一脸不怀好意准没好事。

德拉科慢慢地凑到哈利面前，然后一低头，吻住了他。

一句话被碾碎了送进哈利的嘴一路滑进胃里紧贴着跳动的心脏。

“缺你。”


End file.
